Mass Destruction
by Ice-Blue-Tears
Summary: this is pretty much my favorite charictors destroying stuff anime's include but are not limited to: Beyblades, Yu Yu Hakasho, Fishugi Yugi, and DNAngel...thats all for now!
1. enter: Hiei

Me: hello!

Tala: grrrr…….

Me: Stop your whining!

Brooklyn: we're here to be random…

Hiei: yup!

Kai: when did he get here!

Me: when I gave him to much sugar…speaking of which…….(shoves sugar down Kai's throat)

Kai: NOOOOOO---AAAAAAAAAK!

Max: anyone other than Hiei coming?

Me: yup!

Tala: like who?

Me: that's a secret!

Max: whispers to audience that's code for 'I don't know'…

Me: YUP!

Hiei: MOVE IT PEOPLE! I WANT RANDOM AND I WANT IT NOW! XD

Me: heh heh

Max ran through the park after Rei and Tala, all three of which had a little over deuce of candy, but that made no difference to them as they randomly glomped people who looked slightly familiar to them (i.e. everyone they passed). A short black figure sat under a tree and as the three approached to glomp the new target another red head appeared in front of them.

"Guys? Why are you glomping random people?"

"BROOKLYN! MOVE!"

"NO! You don't even know these people. You're going to get us kicked out of the city limits…AGAIN!"

Max looked at him, obviously confused.

"What point are you trying to make?"

Brooklyn sighed and looked at the others who had been following the three sugar high boys with him all morning.

"Now what? Kai? Any ideas?"

Raul popped in with an answer.

"I say we let them go at it! It'll wear off eventually…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Bryan said, turning to face Tala. "There's no stopping Tala when he's like this. And I doubt the other two are any better."

"You got that right!" Kenny said as he caught up with them. "Max could go on for days!"

"Rei's worse. He'll go on for months if you don't let him do as he sees fit." Kai made a move to look at the Neko-Jin. Then they all realized some thing. While they were talking, the boys in question had disappeared. Brooklyn turned to the tree the figure had been under. Sure enough the three of them were on the move. The three made a move to glomp him too, but it was unsuccessful. He quickly moved out of the way and the three of them went straight to the ground. Kai and the others knew who this person was and quickly ran over to drag their friends away. Five minutes with Hiei and the world could come to an end.

Kurama came up behind them as soon as they got to Max, Rei, and Tala.

"What the hell I thought you all were going to leave and never come back!"

Kai looked at him.

"I thought so too…"

As Kai looked back to the others, the deviants got lose and ran to Hiei. Hiei, now realizing who they were, grabbed them and ran.

"RUN!"

20 minutes later…

Kurama knelt in front of his burning house.

"WHY!" he screamed while crying. "WHY!"

"Looks like we really are leaving…heh," Brooklyn was twitching as he spoke.

"Jeez, Tala, could you make more of a mess?" Bryan was referring to the demolished city. Bildings on fire, Hiei's doing. But everything else, the havoc, the screaming, the candy store robberies…all them.

Max jumped to his feet in front of his shocked friends and jumped onto Kenny's back. As he did so, the other two clung to those they were close too (i.e. Rei Kai & Tala Bryan). They all wanted the same thing and they wanted it bad.

"CAN HIEI COME!" all three said the same thing at the same time, making them sound like a bunch of kids.

Hiei then popped up from no where with an excited look on his face.

"YEAH! Can I come!"

Kai began to speak but was cut off by the panicked Kurama.

"Hell no you ca—"

"YES! TAKE HIM WITH YOU! HE CAN GO!"

The four ran in circles, now knowing they wouldn't be taken away from their favorite fire demon.

Raul began to cry.

"We're dead," he squeaked. "We're so dead…"

Me: heh heh wasn't that great!

Kai: we're all gonna die…

Max, Tala, Rei, and Hiei: WOOO!

Me: the others are in shock…well that's all for know! Review please!

Hiei: and if you don't I'll hunt you down!

Me: um…ok…BYE!

Max, Tala, Rei, and Hiei: BYES PPLS!

Kai, Brooklyn, Bryan, and Raul: 0.o……..kill us……….PLEASE!


	2. WORLD DOMINATION! part 1

random stuff with all of us and Hiei and a new entry...

///woooo///

Me: I'M BACK!!!!! WITH RE-INFORCEMENTS!!! XD RIGHT GIR!?!?!

Gir:...why the hell not...

Me: awwww your sad...it's no fun if your sad!

Gir:uh...sorry

Me: (slaps gir) be happy damnit!! .

Gir: MAKE ME!!!!

Me: OH I WILL!!!

Gir: ok fine

Me: damn...she's not happy!!

Gir: i'm emo, i'm never happy...

Me: damn...your right...that is why we have sugar!!! XD

Gir: then bring me the god damn sugar!

Me: FINE!! MAYBE I WILL THEN!!

Gir: FINE!

Me:ALRIGHT THEN!

Gir: moron...

Me: what??

Kai: what the hell is going on?

Me: i don't know

Tala: freaks...

Me: OH LIKE YOUR NOT!!

Tala: to true...

Kai: ok then...

Brooklyn: (walks in) morning every one!!!

Me: (locks Gir in a closet) Brooklyn, it's the middle of the afternoon...

Brooklyn: it is?

Me: yup...

Raul: (runs in) ICESUS!!!!!

Me: I DIDN'T DO IT!!! IT WAS BRYAN!!!

Bryan: (pops his head in) what i do?

Me: NOTHING!!!!

Raul: Icesus, i'm hungry...

Me: oh...disregard what i said then...

Kai: moron...rading your self out...

Hiei: (yells from the next room) SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Me: (yells back) HIEI DON'T BE MAD JUST CUZ YOU HAVE A SUGAR HANG-OVER!!!

Tala: i want sugar...MAX!!! RAY!!! SUGAR!!!! (runs off)

Kai: it's your turn to go after them Icesus...

Me: damn...

///a few hours later///

Me: TAAAAAAALLLLLA!!! RAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! MAXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

Tala: IIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!

Me: (turns around) wha?

Max, Tala, & Ray: (jump me)

Me: GAH!!!!

max/tala/ray: HI!!!! WANT SOME SUGAR!?!?!?!?!?!?!? XD

Me: NOOO!! NOOOOO GUYS!!! STOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (gets sugar thrown down my throat) (gets hyper) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

///after getting Gir out of the closet and walking the city for fifteen minuts, ploting...///

All: WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!

///fifteen minutes later//

Me: now listen here, Bush, and listen good, you will hand over the US-of-A to us or die!!

Bush: you can have it!!! (runs away like the little girl that he is)

(a/n: bush must die...)

All: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: MAX!!!! you live here...you take control of the US-of-A while we're gone!!!

Max: OK!!!

///twenty minutes later, in Canada///

Gir: (screaming at the Candians) GIVE ME CONTROL OR YOU DIE!!!!! (smiles evily)

///another thirty minutes later, after concuring Canada and leaving Gir there...///

Tala: yay!! south america!!!!! woooo!!!

Me: yesh!! we will concur it!!! brazil will be mine!!!

(a/n: yesh...brazil will be mine one day...)

All: wooooooooooo!!!

///after preping south america and meeting up with Gir...///

All: WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!

South Americans: (bows to us, thinking we're gods...)

Me: wait...Gir, who's controlling Canada?

Gir: some one worthy of the greatness that is Canada!!

Me: ah, yes...your friend...who's name eludes me at the moment...--

Gir: sam...her name is sam...

Me: what ever!

///two days later, in Japan///

Me: (randomly taking stuff and hitting ppl) MINE!!!

///wooo///

sorry thats all you get for now...i'm need to run away from the computer before some one gets here...

insanely yours,

Icesus


End file.
